Love Is A Dangerous Game
by little blue fud
Summary: Jennifer(transfer student) comes to hogwarts, will her past with draco affect her present with harry?, abuse mentioned, includes some sexual content, rating may go up.
1. Flash back

It was the summer before the beginning of Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. He had met a wonderful person over the summer which he believed he was falling in love with, who soon became his girlfriend. Till august 23. *flashback*  
  
*Draco laughing* "that was kinda funny, but being serious" "Serious, I don't like where this is going" Draco said dramatically with a smile. "Well you know that don't know weather or not I'll be going to Hogwarts this year, but what you don't know is my father has be summoned by my mother for some reason that he won't tell me, so I'm going back to Canada, but I'm not sure for how long. And I really don't want to do this but since I may not be coming back I think that we should." ". We should what?" Draco asked angrily knowing the answer. "That we should break up, I think it's for the best" she said turn her body around to avoid his face. "WELL if you think it's BEST then fine, I don't care!'' sudden angry over came her, "fine" she got up and stomped away, and began to cry. Although terribly hurt Malfoy showed no despair, he reminded his self that self pity was for the weak and that if he was weak then he'd be beaten.  
  
****FLASHBACK DONE**** 


	2. Diagon alley

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Diagon Alley~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Written from Jennifer's point of view)  
  
I was walking down diagon alley I saw him, his dark hair and green eyes jumped out at me. Although being the very courageous and brave person something held me back, but not for long. I walked in to the robe shop, and glanced at him and smiled. At that point I noticed that two other people were with him. One boy, with bright red hair and a girl with long brown hair with ringlets. Kind of like my hair, although with out ringlets and being a shade darker. I walked up to the shop keeper "hello and welcome to my store, do you know what your looking for?" asked the clerk "yes, actually I do" i answer with a pinch of anger. *like I would waltz into some shop and just expect the person to know what I'm looking for, god* i thought. "Well?" he asked, "oh yes, do you have satin dress robes in a variety of colors?" "Why yes we do, any particular colors?" "Yeah, red navy and black, and I'll also need some Hogwarts robes" the man looked at me; he quietly said some spell and measuring taped moved around me, he walked of to help another customer. I was standing beside him and just out of the blue he said, "Hello, I'm Harry," "Jennifer" "Harry you almost done? We need to get our books," called Hermione. "Is that your girlfriend" I asked gesturing to the girl with the ringlets, "Oh Hermione, no she's just a friend. So your going to Hogwarts ring?" "Yeah" "you seem a little old to be a first year." "I'd hope so." I said laughing, "Actually it'll be my 6th year, and I just transferred from a different school." "Mine to, well my 6th year," he said. The store keeper returned with the robes for him. Harry paid the man and exited the store after saying "good at the sorting, maybe I'll see you." The man handed me my robes in a bag and I paid him. "Harry what took you so long? Mione threw a fit, it was hilarious." Ron said. "Well there was this girl." as he trailed off. "Come one you two me need to get our books" called mione from in front of the book store.  
  
Jennifer made her way to the book store stopping every so often to talk to people she knew. Then she saw a familiar face, and blonde hair. "Hi Draco," I said looking nervous, "hello" he said in a monotone. Ignoring his tone I continued. "I have such great news!" "And what's that? And why are you in Diagon alley not Canada?" "That's the point, I'm not moving, isn't great!?" A flicker of happiness crossed Draco's face, *that's the Draco I know* I thought as I smiled. "You're really going to be going to Hogwarts?" "Yeah" "Mm... good, so where you of to next?" "The book store, you wanna come with? "Sure" 


	3. The Book Store

The book store.  
  
*Draco's pov (Point of view)*  
  
We walked side by side to the book store; it brought back memories of my summer. I remember coming here with Jennifer one time just to get away from parents, we had, had a picnic on a hill, and it was around the time when I realised I was falling in love.  
  
We walked inside the store, I saw potter Wesley and granger, to my surprise granger had changed. But no matter I thought. Jennifer and I walked around the store gathering our school and reading books, when we had gotten them all I headed for the front of the line. "Hey, where ya going?" Jennifer called to me; I turned around and headed to the end of the line where she was.  
  
"Hello again," Harry had said towards Jennifer,  
  
"Oh, hi, have you met Draco?" she said with ease, not knowing the feud between us.  
  
"Yeah, I've met Draco, hasn't everybody?" Harry said plastering a fake smile on his face. "What did you mean by that potter?" I could feel frustration boiling inside me but putting on that famous smirk of mine I avoided showing it.  
  
At that moment Jennifer came back into the picture,  
  
"Hey, cool it you two, god your so immature, both of you" she said. I clamed down to the sound of her voice. She had that effect on me, no matter what was going on she always made me feel better.  
  
There were no more out bursts in that store. I noticed Wesley and granger holding hands and kissing, apparently the two had finally gotten together. I mean could they be anymore dense of the others feelings the last 5 years, that that didn't matter now though. I felt happy for them, which surprised even me. You'd never no it but I do have a conscious, I guess after experiencing some sort of love I understand.  
  
Jennifer and I finally got to her front of the line, being the gentleman that I am I let her go first. She walked up and dropped the books on the counter dropping one on the floor. She bent over to pick up the book, mumbling sores to the store owner. She was wearing a black mini skirt so there were a few whistles, which she turned bright red too. I had turned around to find that potter was staring at her with a gaga expression on his face, I could have killed him, but knowing Jennifer, she'd never love a murderer. So instead I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. I would have loved to have seen potter's face, but I was very busy.  
  
I then paid for my books and left the store. We went to many other stores and even decided to go into muggle London. That was one thing that bothered me. But she convinced me to go saying "the exchange is very good, the muggles are practically giving stuff away for free, and I think we both need to update are wardrobe there so last week" she said impersonating some muggle girl she had just heard saying it.  
  
"They are not!" I protested innocently, she burst out laughing.  
  
"That's a good look for you" that made me think. 


	4. Muggles

All the usual declaimer stuff goes here, yada yada yada, nothing belongs to me except Jennifer, the plot and people that haven't been introduced into the story yet. I figured out what ooc mean, it took me about a week, but it means out of control, right? Review and let me know. Speaking of with I have no review, that's right none, reviews are greatly appreciated. It's my first try at a story that involves Harry potter or to be put on fanfic.  
  
Muggles  
  
Jennifer's pov  
  
We were in the book store when it started, my guess at Draco being the charming, attractive person I knew to everyone would be wrong but as he argued with potter, I mean Harry, I saw in both there eyes a longing for a friendship. Over the summer Draco had never bad mouthed anyone but his idiotic friends Crabbe and golye and of course his father.  
  
We had met though our parents at a mutual family friends meeting. But by no means would my father attend. He out right disagreed with what my mother had become, but he still loved her and refused to believe that she was in deed a death eater. It was the same with Draco's father; his mother wouldn't leave him but wouldn't join in.  
  
It was the end of June when we meet. At the time my hair had been dyed platinum blond. So I stuck out like a soar thumb. I had noticed him across the room, with his platinum hair, we were alike yet different. His face had held a forced smirk that had softened in to a smile in my direction. I asked my mother who he was all she said was Malfoy, with the utmost respect. Only being 15, we were sent out to "play" but we had talked, it seemed like we had a lot in common. Which we did. We both hated one of our parents yet still loved them. When I moved to England everyone was pleased, seeing as Draco and my self became boyfriend and girlfriend. Mother loved him, and began to love me again I was so happy. But inside I always knew why they rejoiced, the pure blood would live on. But I was happy all the same.  
  
Back to the present.  
  
I had dropped one of my books on the floor in the store. I was so embarrassed that I bent over to pick the book not even remembering that I was wearing a mini. I did pick up the book, red in the face. I could tell Draco was furious, but he had put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek, at first I was uncomfortable but I relaxed.  
  
We walked around for a while when I decided that we were going to go into muggle London.  
  
Having grown up in a pure blood family with one parent hating most half bloods and mud bloods the other absolutely loving them, my emotions were mixed.  
  
Making sure there was no out of the ordinary thing about me and Draco, I suggested that we go, not forgetting the exchange we headed to the bank and got about 1000 pounds. Being rich in the wizarding world had many up sides. With a last name like destinée I have much to live up to.  
  
Anyway, after leaving diagon alley we walked side by side in muggle London. I was beautiful; we went into many sweets stores, like The General store. We went up to the clerk to buy about 50 dollars in sweets in total, and Draco just could grasp that he had only spent 15 gallons on the entire batch, which he insisted on buying without my help.  
  
We walked around and found a lovely little restaurant in the middle of park. We sat down with loads of shopping bags being dropped to the floor. I ordered a chicken salad mean and Draco order a steak and salad. "Thank you" I said to the waitress, Draco just looked at me, he never really understood how I could be nice, or at least civil to mudbloods, let alone people with no chance of a magical future. But that was part of our up bringing. He threw me his patented smirk saying -I'll-never-understand- you-. Sending him my infamous -I'm-mysterious-deal-with-it- look Musical laughter filled the air. Many Stares and glares were sent our way but be couldn't help it.  
  
It took about 5 minutes for us to clam down , we could tell that people under 20 not to mention laughter was not looked upon well. "Isn't this a happy place to be" Draco had retorted. We had begun eating when... "So what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" he casually asked. I had to hand it to him for making things sound less important then they really were. I had the same ability just not to the extent he had. "Not really, but I would absolutely die if I were in ravenclaw, god, who could really stand wearing yellow and black all year. You'd look like a bloody bee. And hufflepuff is even worse." I could tell he was laughing in the inside. "I'm much more fond of sliver and green, or even red and gold. There should be a house with the colors Red and sliver." I said quietly. I stared into his eyes Dracos' eyes reminded me of snowstorms- a light, chilling blue-grey; you could perhaps describe them as icy.  
  
We walked out of the restaurant and noticed that a relieved look came over the owners face. We passed a large store that sold muggle sweaters with funny sayings on them. I practically had to drag Draco inside the store. While he was look at a sweater that said this is an inside joke and your on the outside! He didn't understand it. I picked up a black sweater that read the man with an arrow pointing up, the legend with an arrow pointing down; I decided I'd get it for Draco for Christmas. I also got 2 black and one grey sweater that read I know esp., I have pms, so I'm a bitch that knows everything. I would bewitch the b on the grey and one of the black to a w. I picked up some other ones that were for random people and just because they were funny. I had paid the lady at the desk and she gave me a look saying this-will-get-attention- I brushed it off by saying "yeah I know. I dragged Draco out of the door and walked back to diagon alley where we went our separate ways. 


	5. The Sort of Sorting

There was a major mistake Jennifer and Draco broke up in July on the 31 not august.  
  
The Sorting of things  
  
After my meeting with Draco I had made a spur of the moment decision to dye my normally brown locks platinum blonde as well as my eye brows. Having a father that always was there for you was a big help, he had put an extension spell that made my hair elegantly flow down my back, and one that would guarantee that when my roots grew out that they'd be the exact same blonde as the rest of my hair. My hair freely swaying with my movements as I walked down the hallway.  
  
I was wearing a fabulous push up bra and black spaghetti strap top, with black pants that flared out at the bottom. The shirt bore my midriff and showing one of my tattoos, the one that could be seen was of a lion and snake getting ready to fight each other. The unseen one was on my inner thigh of something that not many would recognize at first glace. Yeah I'm fifteen, but I'll be 16 in December, so who cares if I show skin.  
  
It was September first and there I was wandering around the train desperately trying to find someone I knew, which was proving to be a very hard task. I heard a familiar voice of a 16 year old. I slowly opened the door and saw Harry and the two people that were with him in robe store. "Hello" I said cheerfully, more then usual.  
  
"Um do I know you?" Harry asked as he was obviously checking my out.  
  
"You should, the robe store in diagon alley? I had shorter brown hair then," I stared at him, I have slivery grey-blue eyes but usually add color contacts to add effect, I was wearing black ones today.  
  
"Um, Jennifer?" he asked softly "That's what people call me "I had replied with sarcasm. "So is this seat taken?" I asked I said as sitting down "Well it is now" he said. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron, pleased to meet you." Said a girl with brown hair. I ran my fingers though my straight blond hair, god I was very going all out.  
  
"I've never seen you in the Gryffindor common rooms, what house are you in?" she politely asked. "None right now, I'll be sorted tonight I suspect if what I'm told is true." I replied "You can't be a first year, you look at least 15," the red-haired boy named Ron spitted out. "That's because I am." "You're only in your fifth year?" he asked half heartily "Of course not, my birthdays in December so of course I'm 15," That'll shut him up for a while, but he didn't "So how do you know Harry?" "Well we met in madam's store, and we talked and then there was that fight in the book store between Harry and Draco" "That was you? So you died your hair? It looks good. And don't you mean Malloy?" "Yes that was me, yeah I died my hair but I already said that and no I mean Draco. Is there some kind of feud between you and him, because at the mention of the word Draco your face turns the color of your hair." I said with sarcasm  
  
"Nasty little bugger he is, so yeah there's a feud, and what's my hair color have to do with anything. You a friend of his?"  
  
"I guess you could say that," I said, could feel my face turning at least 50 shades of red, "There you are Jennifer, I got us an empty compartment." he mumbled off at the sight of Harry Ron and Hermione his charming smile disappeared from his face in half a second flat and it was quickly replaced by a smirk. I myself was starting to dislike this Ron person but I'd give him a chance.  
  
"Really? Well it was nice meeting you Hermione, Ron and nice to see you again Harry" I turned to Draco "So where to?" I could feel at least two pairs of eyes stabbing though my back, and as I glanced back I saw Harry brushing it off. He seemed to keep many secrets from his friends and was probably very lonely I could tell all this by his eyes, and to think I hated Divination.  
  
I followed Draco down hallways, up ahead I saw Crabbe and golye guarding a room,  
  
"They won't be joining us will they? Cause although threes a lot of things I'll do, but I think 4 a crowd, "  
  
I could see Draco trying to disguise laughing and snickered instead "I'll get rid of em"  
  
we walked up to them and i politely stuck out my hand, to shake his but no, crabbe had to take it to far, he leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss on my hand, I plastered a fake smile and batted my eyes at him, golye just said "hello" I walked into the compartment and closed the door, I was listening to the conversation that was going on between them.  
  
"Come on man, there no where else to sit unless we sit with pansy," Crabbe complained "And besides can't you wait till you get to your perfect room, god, didn't you break up with her over the summer?" Golye asked. It appeared that Golye had at least half a brain.  
  
"So what, I want to have some along time, and who knows what'll happen,"  
  
"Fine, but you owe us.... Pansy..." golye mumbled as he and Crabbe walked off.  
  
Draco's Pov  
  
I walked into the compartment to find that Jennifer was putting all her luggage on the ground, she was bending over giving me a full of her arse, as well as her tattoo, it was of a snake and lion fighting, this amused me, I slowly walked over to her and let me hands run up and down her arse, "mmm. your back" she said seductively, she flipped her hair so that it wasn't in her face, I really did like her with blonde hair.  
  
But she usually wore brighter colors, but maybe she was just in a mood. I noticed that she was wearing a gold and sliver bracelet, the same one that she always wore even if it didn't match. I laughed internally, everything else mattered if it looked good together but not the bracelet it was always there, even in the most intimate moment.  
  
"That I am, I'm terribly sorry about that, I don't blame them though that pansy girl is horrendous."  
  
"She sure seems like it."  
  
I had leaned in to kiss Jennifer when she pulled back slightly  
  
"no matter what happens were not going out again, yet" she had said as she moved forward and embraced me in a passionate kiss, it was there that I decided that I wouldn't shag her in a train compartment but in a proper place like his or her room, the astronomy tower, somewhere else just not here and now.  
  
We snogged for about 2 hours when golye came in and we abruptly stopped, he didn't look at us "You two better get decent because granger will be here soon." "You bloody idiot we are decent, what you think I am some bloody slut. I think not. Thank you for your information, now leave" Jennifer said sternly, I could see that golye was furious but wouldn't let it out.  
  
We both quickly fixed up our faces removing what ever traces of lip gloss and messed up hair, with was quite easy to do with magic.  
  
By the time Granger had walked in we were both in our knickers, with robes over our heads. "Um, I see your changing into robes that good, we'll be there in ten minutes." Her face glowed red and she quickly left. Before I could see the robe Jennifer was wearing she pulled a muggle sweater over coat over top, it surprisingly look incredible with the curve hugging robe she was wearing.  
  
Granger had bussed in to the room once again muttering a half hearted apology my way and then turned her attention to Jennifer.  
  
"I have just been informed that you are travel with me and the other perfects, since you'll be one your self, then professor McGonagall will escort you to the sorting ceremony. Jennifer's Pov  
  
I couldn't believe that Hogwarts was so beautiful, old and sort of ancient but beautiful, I was waiting at the back of the line as all the first years were being sorted, so when it finally got to me I swiftly walked past the tables and smiled at Draco, I was told to sit on a three legged stool, I thought this was ridiculous, but I did so. The head master place the dirty hat on my head and instantly I knew the hat was talking to me  
  
Well miss Destinee, I see that you are courageous, and brave but sneaky and cunning, I've never had to make such a even choice, I believe you would do great things in either house,  
  
After about a half hour that felt like days the stupid hat slowly shouted Gryffil... i knew the expression my face held, being scared, lin I was in complete shock the hat could decide and said both, I realized that the hat was lifted off my head, and Draco was silently telling me that everthing would be allright, I quickly stood up and started to walk down the stairs then everthing when black,  
  
Draco's Pov  
  
She had fallen down the stairs into my arms, she had fainted apparently, I picked her legs up so I would have to drag her, I sent a cruel and nasty glare the head master's way, I knew it wasn't his fault but I was just so upset. I carried her to the hospital wing where poppy levitated her to a bed and closed the hanging dividers. I pulled up a chair beside her bed and realized how tried I really was, and I fell asleep. 


	6. The Sorting Of Things

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG13 right now but will go up  
  
Please R/R I really appreciate it, you have no idea how much it helps, Oh yeah there will be twists and turns all the way though this story  
  
The sorting of things  
  
I awoke in the infirmary about a half an hour later. Yawning I rubbed my eyes to find that I was in a bed, and not a comfortable one either, I looked around the room, it was enclosed with what looked like an off beige curtain for a wall divider, and black chair beside the bed. It was defiantly not a dorm room because the décor sucked ass, literally.  
  
"Where am i?" I said caressing my temples, my head was pounding, it felt like millions of people singing off tune with a horrendous musical. "Hello, where the hell am I?" I asked as I raised my voice. I was fuming mad; first of all I couldn't remember what house I was sorted into; when I clearly remember getting up after the blasted hat shouted something out.  
  
"Well, look who's decided to join us" said a husky voice from behind the curtain wall. Draco walked in with his famous smirk chiselled on his face, "you really should warn me when your going to faint like that, I almost didn't catch you" he said smugly.  
  
"Oh Draco, you'd never let me fall. Like I asked earlier where the hell am I. Because I'm certainly not in my dorm because if it is my dorm it certainly sucks ass."  
  
"Who says I'd never let you fall? And if you still haven't figured it out that you're in the infirmary then you've lost your cunning edge. And are you sure that's all it sucks?" he asked with ease.  
  
"Well I had a feeling, and now I'm sure that's all it sucks." I said smugly  
  
"Ah, to bad"  
  
"Maybe not," I raised my left eyebrow giving him that sexually suggestive look that would make you melt. "So you going to tell me what house I'm in? Or am I going to have to call the nurse in here?"  
  
"Neither" he said with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Wonderful, wait then why do I remember that stupid hat screaming some name.. Gryffilin. omg, I remember now, oh my god, how could the *sorting* hat not make up his mind? I mean has that ever happened before?"  
  
"A little slow today aren't we," he cocked his head to side with a sly look on his face.  
  
"And it's never happened before while I've been here, and I'm pretty sure that it's never happened before" he said seriously this time. "the feast." he looked down at the sliver watch I had given him for his 16 birthday, "won't be over for at least an hour and a half, madam Pomfrey will be back any time now so.."  
  
At that moment a strict fat, rather pleasantly plump woman walked in the "room" "Speak of the devil" Draco exclaimed  
  
"Tsk. so your up now, it's been explained to me that the cause of your fainting was being subjected to humiliation and shock, so professor Dumbledore will be arriving later to with the sorting hat and you will be sorted. And Mr. Malfoy has kindly offered to stay here and eat with you, while we wait for Dumbledore. Do you remember anything before waking up?" she asked.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you too, I'm Jennifer," I said dripping with sarcasm "Yeah I understand, and yeah I do remember the whole Gryffilin thing don't worry"  
  
"Well then. I'll be back in a while so don't make a mess of this place; your wand is on the night table if you need it." She said and then swiftly turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's got her knickers in a twist?" I asked  
  
"Never know any more do you?" he answered  
  
A house elf arrived about 7 minutes later with a tray full of fluffy whipped potatoes, chicken breast, bread, soup, and tea.  
  
"Hello, Miss Destineè I hope your meal has been some what enjoyable considering the circumstances. I've brought the sorting hat so you'll be sorted" came a soft voice from behind me.  
  
"And you are?" I asked still engaged in conversation with Draco  
  
"I'm professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, why I thought we'd met already, guess I was mistaken. Nevertheless you need to be sorted"  
  
There was a twinkle in his eyes that made me tone down the sarcasm, plus the fact that I really had nothing against him except leaving a huge decision up to an old dirty hat.  
  
"your not going to put THAT on my head again are you?, because if it couldn't make up it's mind the first time what makes you think it will the second time?" I said trying desperately to say it without any sarcasm, I had failed horribly.  
  
"Well I was hoping we could get this done tonight so you'd be able to start classes tomorrow." Dumbledore replied with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"If you insist, um we haven't been introduced, Jennifer Destineè ," I offered my hand to a professor wearing a jet black robe, he had cold black eyes that seemed like never ending tunnels, and greasy black hair, With surprisingly pale skin. He looked about 38 years old.  
  
"Yes well, I'm professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, I teach potions." He said as he briefly shook my hand.  
  
"I'm professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, I teach transfiguration" said an old woman as she shook my hand.  
  
"Well now that everyone here has been introduced lets get the sorting over with." Said Dumbledore, as he placed the dirty ripped hat on my head once again.  
  
*** Ah you again, terribly sorry about earlier, as I said difficult choice, but I believe that you'd do better in*** said the hat in her head "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.  
  
I weakly smiled it couldn't be all bad, at least I'd still get to see Draco, well that is if he wanted to see me. Many thoughts rushed into my head.  
  
"That's it? no test? Just a hat deciding your fate? That seems a little childish," I said with sarcasm.  
  
"Maybe, but it works," Dumbledore as he turned to professor McGonagall, "would you show Jennifer to her living quarters as well as the regular Gryffindor common room since she has been made a perfect."  
  
"Why certainly professor" she answered  
  
"And Severus, could you escort Draco here to his living quarters, since he has been made a perfect as well" he said directed to Draco  
  
I looked over at Draco, he obviously admired Severus. I watched as he followed Snape out of the infirmary, god Draco had a sexy walk. I snapped back into reality as i heard "well miss Destineè shall we be going, now that you've finished staring into space?" she said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do," I said sarcastically  
  
I followed the ancient teacher around corridors going every which way. Up staircases that I was warned like to change, and in front of a portrait of a fat lady.  
  
"This," McGonagall said gesturing to the picture, "is the guardian of the common room and the bedrooms of all students that are not head girl, boy or any perfects. Of course any Gryffindor may come in. The picture is called "the fat lady" and in order to get in you need the password, the password right now is stinky feet, if you wish to change the password let me know and then I'll have it changed."  
  
At the mention of stinky feet the portrait swung to the side to reveal a huge room decorated in red and gold.  
  
"At least it's not yellow and black" I mumbled.  
  
"Hello professor, so Jennifer was sorted into Gryffindor? Ok, I'll show her to her room ok," said Hermione  
  
"That's very kind of you miss granger, thank you" and with that she turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
"That must have been embarrassing, I mean Dumbledore said at the end of the feast that it was a staged joke, but he looked just as surprised as everyone else did when you fainted." She said  
  
"Um, it wasn't embarrassing because I was sorta out of it, and I'll tell you this it wasn't staged." I said  
  
"Hey you're a Gryffindor! That's great, Hey Everybody Jennifer's a Gryffindor" said the annoying red headed boy named Ron.  
  
A girl named Lavender came up to me and said "hi, my name's Lavender, and well since your new here so we want to dare you to go up to Ron over there and ask him out, if he says yes you have to go out with him for at least a week and you have to kiss him on the mouth no matter what."  
  
Not being a shy person or one to ever pass up an easy dare I answered simply with "no problem, the red head right?"  
  
She giggled and nodded, and pulled me away from Hermione, I walked up to Ron slowly with a seductive smile on my face, I looked in his eyes, they were considerably beautiful, and the wonderful blueness of them was fantastic. "Hi Ron," I said seductively,  
  
"Hi" he squeaked obviously being nervous. I leaned closer to his face,  
  
"You wouldn't have a girl friend now would you?" I asked as I fixed my hair even though it was obvious that it didn't need to be fixed.  
  
"No, why?" he said more calmly,  
  
"Well I was wondering weather or not you'd like to sit beside me tomorrow at breakfast?"  
  
"Really? Wow, I'd love to!" he said excitedly.  
  
I leaned a little closer and softly kissed him on the lips, his lips were surprisingly soft; I could tell he was surprised but kissed me back. I broke the kiss and smiled sweetly, and then turned to Lavender, I saw Hermione walking up to us so I started talking to Lavender.  
  
"So tell me about professor Snape, I know he teaches potions but do you have any dirt on him? And who teaches The Dark Arts Course?"  
  
"No one really knows anything about him, other then the fact that he obviously doesn't wash his hair enough, and dark arts? Girl we don't even learn dark arts the closest we got is defence against the dark arts" she explained  
  
Of course I was disappointed, I mean who wouldn't be disappointed when they find out that their favourite subject, not to mention there best isn't even taught at the school you're going to.  
  
"Come on Jennifer I need to show you your room, cause I'm going to bed" Hermione said.  
  
So I followed her to the opposite side of the room where a picture of a lion was,  
  
"Password's kings foil, don't know why but it is." As soon as Hermione said kings foil the picture swung to the side and revealed yet another common room, smaller then the one we had just left but beautiful nonetheless, the room was furnished with redwood and brick and the room was decorated with all the houses colors, it was warm and homey, yet soft and sophisticated. Hermione walked though the portal as did I, and we walked up a flight of stairs she went to the left at the second floor, and said,  
  
"You're the next floor up, on the left I think" and with that she disappeared into her room, I shrugged it off and walked up the remaining flight of stairs and turned left. Just as I did so, the door swung open and hit me square in to head.  
  
"Ow." I said as I tumbled back tripping on my heals and falling on my ass "Oh, hello Jennifer, wait, what are you doing?" Draco said obviously unaware that I was in pain "A little helps please" He bent over and pulled me up, "your rooms on the right, not the left. Anyway, I to get a book from the book case in the common room down there so good night" he leaned over and kissed me lightly "Night" I said as I walked into my room, I pulled off my robes and put on my black silk pyjama pants and top. I slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok so what'd you think?  
  
Next Chapter: The dare unfolds, a memorable potions class takes place, Draco Is Jealous and so is Harry? Can anyone say Love Triangle, Lolz please read and review my story it really helps, I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	7. Dare To Dream

DISCLAIMER: A genie came and granted me three wishes. After bigger boobs and world peace, I wished to own the Harry Potter franchise. So, now I do... If you believe that, seek professional help.  
  
  
  
Authors note: This is where a lot of Jennifer's past comes into play, this chapter is very important to the story and sets up a lot of things, and don't be so quick to judge. Oh yeah, this is my longest chapter yet, so yippee for me.  
  
Dare To Dream  
  
Sunlight poured though the curtains as the sound of a buzzing alarm clock went off. The sweet scent of vanilla filled the room as I slowly started to awake from my slumber.  
  
"Ahh," I yawned as I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock it was 6:48, you'd never guess that I'm a huge Quidditch fan by looking at me, you'd see the girlish girl that's ever walked the face of the earth, but looks are deceiving.  
  
I'd be one of the first people to lose their temper over nothing, I've gotten better at controlling it now though, but that's beside the point.  
  
I slowly wiped the sleep from my eyes and sat up in bed. It wasn't the satin sheets or any other sheets I was used to but it was comfortable all the same. I stretched my arms and looked out the window, it was a beautiful morning, it was clear blue, not a cloud in sight, the air felt warm, and a hot shower was soon to come.  
  
Pulling off the sheets and getting out of bed I walked into the bathroom, it seemed all of my toiletries had been unpacked and put in the Lou, I glanced in the mirror, it wasn't a pretty sight, I knew better then to wear make up to bed, the eyeliner didn't look bad actually, that was if you were going for the smoky eye look, but the running mascara was a horrid sight to be seen. Picking up the baby oil container and a cotton ball and gently rubbed away at the stuff.  
  
After stripping down I stepped into the shower and turn the water on, it was nice and hot, just the way I like. Shower always clamed me down but today was the complete opposite, as I washed away the sweat and all else the memories of my past replayed in my mind.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"what do you think your doing?, you will not refuse the mark, tonight you will finally be part of something great, and I will not have you ruin it because you say it's not right, you should be honoured that our lord himself will give you the mark, there are a treasured few women that receive the mark, but from him, now that is an honour. You will get the mark, and you will be honoured, even if I must place you under the Imperia curse, just to control you." My mother's words echoed though my head,  
  
"Mother, it's my choice to choose whether or not I follow him, and I do not wish to," my own voice said.  
  
"You will do as I say!" she screamed  
  
"Crucio" she said  
  
The image of my body twitching uncontrollably was in my mind.  
  
"Now will you follow?" she asked tauntingly,  
  
I glared at her, my eyes so full of hate "yes" I said though clenched teeth.  
  
***Flash Back Done***  
  
I don't know how I would have survived with out Draco over the summer, god know the month without him was hell, even my own mother hated the fact that we broke up, I later found out that she had an arranged married proposal on the side.  
  
She was called off by her "boss" to Canada and I was forced to go with her, but I was sent back, "he" wanted me to go to Hogwarts, to play apart in his plan, of course my mother sent me back to my father at once and never did it cross my mind that I would be put in Gryffindor house, my mother was sure I'd be in Slytherin like her, at least when she was at Hogwarts ands that's what I thought too. It surprised me to know that my father was a Gryffindor, that's probably where I get from. Who would have thought the daughter of a death eater, and unwillingly one herself to be a Gryffindor?  
  
The water was starting to get cold; I took this as a sigh and rinsed my hair of the conditioner, and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self. I wrapped another around my head, and walked back into my room. I nosily searched for my wand only to find that it was on the cabinet beside the bed. "What am I blind?" I asked my self aloud. I grabbed the plaid skirt and shortened it slightly, with magic of course, and the grey sweater, and the red and gold tie. I walked back into the bathroom; the mirror was covered with a thing coat of water vapour, muttering a quick drying spell on my body, hair and mirror. I quickly got changed and started to apply make up. I coat of clear lip gloss and light blue eyeshade, with black eyeliner, and to top it off, waterproof black mascara. I brushed out my long platinum blonde hair and muttered a spell that would keep it looking flawless all day. I've always been into the sleek and sexy look.  
  
Glancing at the clock I noticed that it was 7:45, grabbing my cloak and book bag (with books already inside), I looked around one last time to see if I was forgetting anything. *your sanity* I thought, I've never been a morning person but a helpful spell I learned over the summer, well rather my father used to get me up was just the thing I used to make I was never late. "Awe. my wand would be helpful," I said aloud as I picked it up off my bed as I walked out of my room.  
  
Ron's Pov (sorry it's short but it's not very important)  
  
I was being bombarded once again to wake up, I wanted to go back to sleep, but no Harry persisted on my waking up "Ron, get your Arse up, you don't want to miss breakfast, and they'll be food there" Harry said. Usually at the mention of food I'd be up but not today. "Come on Ron, Jennifer will be there, remember you're supposed to sit beside her" he said. That did it, I'd have to get up now, I was feeling really confident this year, I finally got robes that fit properly, but from the strangest people, Fred and George, they said that they felt sorry for me and spent some of there "joke" money on me. I didn't care though; I was going to be eating with the prettiest fifth year in the school.  
  
I got up and quickly shower, I ran around finding all my school things and getting dressed, I grabbed my wand and ran out the door and to the dinning hall and sat down, Jennifer wasn't there yet.  
  
  
  
Breakfast  
  
I walked into the dinning hall, I could feel hundred's of eyes on me, weather it be because of the whole gryfinllin thing or because of my stunning beauty I didn't know. I chuckled at the stunning beauty part, and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ron. He couldn't be that bad, after all he just seemed to be nervous, it didn't matter, I'd find out soon enough.  
  
"Hi" I said as cheerfully as one can when they're not a morning person. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked up "hi" they all said in unison, "so what's for breakfast?" I asked, "Well, there are croissants, toast, cereal, fruit, tea, milk, juice and coffee." Ron said not even looking at the table. "Oh, ok, well could you pass me a croissant, the tea, and a pear?" "Sure" he said dully, *maybe he's not a morning person either*  
  
It's funny because people say Gryffindor are at there best in the morning, oh well.  
  
He passed me everything I asked for and smiled. "So," he said "Yes?" I asked slightly annoyed, at that moment before he could even say a word hundreds of owls came fluttering into the room, being relatively surprised I looked up just in time to catch rose, I started blushing like mad the owl that had delivered it had flown off, "who's that from?" lavender whispered to me, she was sitting on my other side. "I don't know," I said truthfully, I then noticed that my own owl Nicole was waiting at my side, "oh hi Nicole" I said scratching behind her ears, she dropped two letters and i gave her a piece of my croissant and she flew off. "It's from my Father" I said knowing it was on everyone's mind, "the letter that is"  
  
I would open it later, the other letter was my time table, "let's see, Divination. Icky, with Hufflepuff, Dada with Slytherin, history of magic with Ravenclaw, boring, charms with them as well, herbology with Hufflepuff, dada with Slytherin, same with potions, Ravenclaw for care of magical creatures and Hufflepuff for transfiguration" I read aloud,  
  
"I hate Divination. I don't even know why I take, it's a load of bull" I said. "You're kidding me right? all the other girls love it." Said Ron "Yeah, and they hate Quidditch," added Harry "Who in there right mind would hate Quidditch, it's the best sport of all time!" I said enthusiastically, The look on there faces, it was like they'd never seen a female Quidditch fan.  
  
"Come on you guys, were going to be late for transfiguration, and you know McGonagall will take points off" Hermione said  
  
"Isn't she the head of Gryffindor?" I asked  
  
"Yes," she said with a quizzical look on her face  
  
"So she'll take points off her own house, interesting"  
  
"It's honestly, now come on!" she said impatiently.  
  
I slowly stood up and followed her through hall after hall. We finally went though a door and I sat down beside Hermione, and noticed that Ron and Harry sat together. Slowly other Gryffindor and hufflepuffs piled into the room, I had opened my books on the desk and had written the date and the words transfiguration notes at the top. I noticed Hermione was the only other person that had done the same.  
  
The same lady that had showed me the Gryffindor common room walked in the room. Her hair in the same bun as it had been in the day before, "welcome back students, for those of you who d not know me or have forgotten my name," she looked at Neville as she said this "it is Professor McGonagall." She continued  
  
The class went very slowly and when the bell finally rang even Hermione was complaining that the lesson was absolutely boring. We walked out of the castle down to the grounds keepers hut. "Why are we at the groundskeeper's home? IS he filling in for the teacher?" I asked Harry stared at me "No," he said obviously offended "he teaches the class", "oh well sorry" I said sarcastically, "I didn't know, god, it's not like every care of magical creatures class I've had has been taught by the groundskeeper." I said showing obvious signs of irritation  
  
"No worries, you didn't, Hagrid's our friend that all" Ron said. I smiled at him, "ok, sorry about that Harry," I said sweetly.  
  
The thought of having a groundskeeper as a teacher wasn't all that appealing but not being a biased person I decided that at least there wouldn't be anything dangerous. Boy was I wrong, the first thing he said was "ok class you'll be needin' to put on your dragon hide gloves, these lil' critters are a bit feisty"  
  
"Why must you persist with your so-called harmless animals," said a Ravenclaw boy The teacher didn't answer but continued to teacher the lesion. I didn't pay attention and had one of the geofits pull some of my hair out. Everyone laughed at me, even I laughed a little, but it did hurt.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and myself all went to the dinning hall after the lesson and had some lunch. And then Double Potions,  
  
We were walking to potions, of I was excited, I loved potions, after dark arts it was my favourite subject. "Why are you so happy, it's only potions," Ron asked "You're kidding me right? Potions is one of my fav subjects, isn't it one of yours?" apparently that was the wrong thing to say because nobody said anything the rest of the trip to the dungeon. We waited quietly in front of the door. "I can't believe that potions is "one" of your fav subjects, even Hermione hates it." Said Harry breaking the silence  
  
"I don't "hate" potions I just dislike the teacher" she said  
  
Then I saw Draco and his gang making his way towards us, Pansy walked up to me beside him along with the rest of the Slytherin people. "Hello Jennifer," he said he said, pansy threw me a fake smile, we had met over the summer.  
  
"Hey," I said smiling, just then Professor Snape walked by us and into the dungeon, a faint hint of wood smoke and mint reached my nose, and I smiled slightly and walked in the classroom. Hermione Sat beside me once again, it seemed to become a habit with her,  
  
"well be brewing the Sassafire potion, it includes Sassafras, kings foil, Mint, Mandrake root and stem, as well as others, turn to page 23 in your textbooks and copy out the instructions and then follow them. You will test your potion at the end of the lesson, so take care" and with that he went to his desk and began to make his own potion.  
  
About three quarters thought the lesion my potion was simmering nicely with a golden hue to it. I raised my hand lazily and waited  
  
After 10 minutes and no acknowledgment from the professor, I had had enough, "hello, did you not see me hand?" I asked, everyone's eyes were on me, including the professor "ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing the class, and yes I did, if you haven't noticed I'm quite busy" he said icily,  
  
"Well I've been don my potion for a while now so I'd like to know what to do next" I asked  
  
"That's impossible; a sixth year could possibly brew the Sassafire potion in that little time, you must have forgotten something." He said as he dismissed the statement  
  
"No, that's impossible, I've never had any problems with any off my potions, and why does it matter if I'm a sixth or first year?" I said with obviously anger in my voice  
  
"Another 10 points from Gryffindor for such outrageous false claims and questioning me."  
  
By now anyone that wasn't paying attention was now, I mean who couldn't pay attention to a heated argument between a Gryffindor and Professor Snape.  
  
"I'm not making any false claims, you want proof then come and test it, or maybe I should," I said  
  
"Well this should be interesting, go ahead and test your "perfect" potion," he said smugly  
  
I poured the golden potion into a cup, and brought it to my lips, "bottoms up" and with that I swallowed , almost immediately I felt the effects of the potions working, professor Snape had stood up, and was carrying a tiny sized vial, the antidote. "What do you feel" he asked with all seriousness "well m-my head feels like it's about to explode from this head, and I'm absolutely sure I have a fever. I knew I looked terrible, the Sassafire potion made you sweat a lot, induced a killer headache and fever. It was mainly used for slowing down your enemies, "I believe you are telling the truth, here drink this." He said as he handed me the vial and turn around and went back to his seat.  
  
But before sitting down he said "5 points to Miss Destineè for her potions skills and the fact that she completed a successful potion in record time." Everyone in that room stared at me, it made me horribly uncomfortable. The rest of the class was uneventful, except when Neville tested his potion, and had hid head and hair turn red.  
  
  
  
Dinner  
  
I walked into the dinning hall after putting my book bag away, once again I heard all sorts of whispers, ranging from what I did in potions to the fact that I was a the last living heir to a huge sum of money. It was ridiculous how rumours start and spread, but I didn't mind, after all they were just rumours, as I was saying I walked in the dinning hall, being late was bad enough but having everyone watching you was worst. I sat down beside lavender and Hermione and we started talk, rather I started talking about how the stupid geofits had pulled my hair and how much it hurt,  
  
"Nasty little buggers they are," added Neville  
  
"They are, aren't they, and here I am expecting some harmless thing because no offence but he's only a groundskeeper, but no. I don't mean any disrespect and all but there aren't many keepers turned teacher if you know what I mean" I said  
  
"I guess your right, but Hagrid's nice, even if he does like having dangerous creatures" said Harry,  
  
I smiled smugly, I looked into his eyes, they were absolutely stunning, their emerald color wasn't common, and it was just so beautiful, you could get lost in them.  
  
I quickly snapped back into reality as Ron said "so Jennifer, after supper you want to go for a walk on the grounds? Curfew isn't till 10:00 so we wouldn't get in trouble." He really was sweet, in a goofy kind of way. "I'd love to" I said. The remainder of supper was only with me picking at my food and meeting the other Weasley child. The girl, Ginny was nice, she had an attitude, but so do I, we clicked, you know as friends if was nice, she knew all about make, like lavender, but unlike her she had a good head on her shoulders.  
  
"So have you figured out who sent you the rose yet?" Lavender asked  
  
"Um, no not really, I haven't really thought about it since breakfast." Ha, there was a lie that was all she could think about when she wasn't concentrating in class. "Well, I think it's from Casey Dodger, the seventh year Gryffindor, he keeps looking over here, it's kind of freaky you know" she said.  
  
"Maybe" I said as I shrugged it off, "Jennifer you ready to go?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah, I think I am" I said as I stood up, "ok let's go for that walk now" "ok"  
  
I followed him walk on his left side, i could hear the clicking sound that high heeled shoes have coming from my feet, once again the stares, *I really should stop encouraging it* I thought. We silently walked from the dinning hall to the outer part of the castle, it was a relatively warm night and you could smell the damp grass. Ron led the way to the Quidditch pitch,  
  
"Mmm. it's beautiful out here," I said inhaling the crisp air. "It is isn't it, i still can't believe that you did that in potions, not even Hermione has ever corrected Snape, man," he said.  
  
"Well you better believe, I refuse to be told I'm wrong or that I've messed up in potions, the thought of that is to scary to even think about" I said  
  
"So I'm guessing that potions is your best subject?"  
  
"You have to understand, not all schools teach all subjects, yes the basic one but the extras like Divination or the dark arts, so yeah I guess it is ONE of my best subjects"  
  
"Ok, so Jennifer I was wondering, you know, um." he said  
  
"Oh just spit it out"  
  
"Ok, IWasWonderingIfYouHaveABoyfriendAndIfNotIfICouldBeYours" said all in one breath  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really"  
  
I glanced down at my watch, 9:00, "Ron, I got to get going, I need to get to the library," I said as I stood up. And started to walk away. "wait" he said as he ran up to catch up to me, he leaned over to me, and passionately kissed me, his tongue slipping though my lips, being in temporary shock didn't help but I started to kiss him back. His embrace was warm, I slowly pulled away and looked at him, my lip gloss all over his mouth, and I used my finger and wiped it off "I don't think my lip gloss looks good on you" and with that I made my way to the library leaving him standing there like an idiot.  
  
  
  
In the Library.  
  
As soon as I walked into the library I walked into someone, out of anyone in the entire school it had to be Draco Malfoy  
  
"I saw you leave with Weasley, not that it's any of my business" he said  
  
"Your right it's not your business, but what's wrong?" I said noticing the look on his face  
  
"Nothings wrong, but you could do so much better" he said  
  
"You're jealous aren't you" I said  
  
"Jealous of a Weasley, I know not"  
  
"Well here's something to tell you, it's a dare," and with that I walked right past him and up to the librarian.  
  
Back to bed  
  
I walked into my room, I couldn't believe that Draco was jealous, I'd never gotten mad at him for flirting with loads of other girls even when we were going out, I'll never understand him. I changed into my panamas and slid under the covers, I was tired, alone, and had Divination the next day; my last thoughts before slumber were of his beautiful green eyes...  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So what do you think? Please Read and Review, Oh and Happy Christmas everyone  
  
Soon To Come: The Announcement that will change everything, more rumours about Jennifer, professor Trelawney being buried in book, and more 


	8. To Chicken Or Not To Chicken

Disclaimer: This story contains characters and situations owned and created by J.K. Rowling and various publishers including, but not restricted to, Raincoast books, Scholastic books, Bloomsbury books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No Trademark breach is intended; no copyright violation or creation is deliberate; no money is being made.  
  
  
  
To Chicken or not to chicken  
  
Like any morning at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, magic was in the air, literally, it was an unfortunately cold morning and Jennifer woke with a start. 7:00 always seemed to come too early. Life just wasn't working out right; she had agreed to a dare, a dare that would surely hurt someone in the end, was she going to follow though? She'd have to think about it.  
  
She lay awake in her bed, thoughts drifted in and out of her head, thoughts of her present, thought's of her past and future. The last ones, the future and past, always made her upset, she never cried anymore, she had been brought up being told that only the weak cry, and that weakness would be the end of her. Thought's of her hatred toward her mother, her own flesh and blood. Thought's of how she missed being happy, of how she wished she would let someone else into her world, the one she lived in each day, troubled by her painful past.  
  
She rolled over thinking, 'maybe if I sleep long enough everything will all blow over, I doubt it though,' the distinct sound of a alarm clock brought me back to my senses, how she hated mornings.  
  
She slowly pulled herself out of bed yawning, she opened one of her drawers and all she saw was skirts, skirts and more skirts, 'why does this school expect you to wear a skirt, it's to cold to wear one,' she thought to herself. Opening another draw she pulled out a crisp white work shirt, grey sweater, as well as a red and gold tie, and putting them on her bed. She lazily walked over to her closet, and searched for a pair of plaid pants, after finally finding one she threw it on her bed, "I still don't understand why this school doesn't teach the dark arts, how are you suspected to learn how to defend yourself if you don't know what's coming?' She slowly walked into the bathroom, after stripping down she hopped into the shower and turned on the water.  
  
At first the water was cool against her skin; it sent shivers down her back,  
  
'Hmm. I need to decide what to do, I can't just lead him on, oh who cares about the dare, I'll give him a chance, after all I gotta give him his props, and at least he came right out and said it on his own. I really should be at least civil to the rest of the Gryffindors; after all I'm one myself. I'll have to owl mother and father and tell them, that is if they don't already know'  
  
Suddenly without reason Jennifer stumbled forward clutching her inner thigh, she tensed up, 'Why does he have to do this? He knows I'm at school and that I can't just leave, why he can't just stop?' she thought. She turned off the water, and pulled a tower out of the closet in the bathroom. She wrapped it around her body, she glanced at the clock, and it was 7:49, "Shit" she muttered under her breath. She quickly walked into her room and pulled on her under garments, pants, shirt, sweater, and even put on the tie. She looked over at her bed side table; she picked up her wand and walked back into the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror. She once again spelled her hair dry and put make up on, she decided on white eyeliner on both her top eyelid and bottom. She lightly brushed on a light skin tone color on the lids and a skin tone blush on, she admired her handy work for a while, she sometimes amazed herself with what she could do with make up, she smudged the eyeliner to give it a softer look, There, and she was done. She slowly advanced back to her bedside, and picked up her robe, pulling it on her grabbed book bag and wand, putting it inside her robe. Before she left her room she ditched her heels and opted for running shoes.  
  
  
  
She walked into the dinning hall and once again she was followed by stares, she ignored them though, she spotted Lavender and Parvati talking to each other, they waved to her. 'Here goes nothing' she walked up to them and plopped sat next to lavender, "Good morning" she said cheerfully, "yeah, you to, why are you so happy?" I asked poking at my eggs.  
  
"How could I not be happy? We have Divination today!" she squeaked  
  
"And that's a good thing?" I asked obviously confused  
  
"Of course it is!" Parvati answered.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jennifer' Pov  
  
At that moment the trio - Hermione, Ron, And Harry entered the great hall, engaged in a very important conversation by the looks of it, Ron looked up at me, and waved. I smiled; unluckily for me lavender caught this,  
  
"Are you to going out? You Know I was only joking the other night? Did you ask him out? Spill!" she said  
  
"Hold up, one question at a time, yes we are going out, I didn't know you were joking, and he asked me, is that alright?" I answered  
  
"Not really, OoOo look here he comes" Parvati said.  
  
"Morning," he said as he sat across from me, Hermione sat beside him and Harry across from her and beside me.  
  
"Morning" Harry and Hermione said.  
  
I looked up and saw the morning owls, it seemed that her mothers owl Sarah Was carrying 2 letters, she swooped down beside me and dropped two letters. They were enclosed in an envelope of parchment, One from my father, the other my mother, 'That reminds me, I have to open his other letter' I thought  
  
I decided to open my mothers first  
  
Dear Jennifer,  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!! How on earth did you get sorted there? You Should Know He IS VERY ANGER WITH THIS, but that he'll find a way to use this to his advantage. It has come to my attention that you have made acquaintances with potter; I suggest that you get close to him, keep me informed of what Dumbledore is up to, I don't trust him.  
  
Mother  
  
'Wonderful,' I thought, now she knew that I was in Gryffindor, oh well I wonder what father wants me too know.  
  
Dear Jennifer,  
  
How was your first day? Good I hope, now don't go breaking too many hearts honey, your mother tells me that you've been sorted into Gryffindor, That's my old house you know. Honey don't get upset over what your mother may have said, she's quite stressed with her work right now. Oh and Darling, Send Nicole back with your answers, your mothers out of town again.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Daddy  
  
I smiled; he always could make me feel better, even if he was miles away.  
  
"So, what classes do we have this morning?" asked Ron,  
  
"You're not going to believe this, Divination with Hufflepuff, then double transfiguration with Hufflepuff." I answered.  
  
"Arch. I hate professor Trelawney, every year she repeatedly predicts my death, and every time she's been wrong." Harry said.  
  
  
  
~* Divination*~  
  
The room smelt heavily of perfume and not good stuff either as soon as I entered the room I nearly choked from lake of oxygen, both Harry and Ron laughed at me, on the on the other hand lavender and Parvati shot me dirty looks. I decided that I'd sit in-between Harry and Ron, and since the table was round it caused no argument, I vaguely saw that a someone was sitting in a large arm chair in front of the class, my eyes started to water, the perfume very was getting to me, it seemed to dull all senses but your mind, it was also very stuffy.  
  
"Ah. good morning class, do any of you know what today is?" she asked in a soft drowsy voice. The room all seemed to be asleep, and no one raised their hand. "No one? That seems odd, well I guess I'll tell you then, today is the first day of the alliance between the plant Jupiter and Neptune, which means love jealously and even sorrow is in the air. It also means that crystal gazing is at its peak, so we will be taking this opportunity to study them more utterly, but before we do so please copy down the note on the board." She finished.  
  
Pulling out my books I started to write the note down, it was very confusing, it went something like this, ".according to the French philoserfer Gregory Hilfast the alliance between Jupiter and Neptune is called the hilfast theory, this being said is meant to increase already there emotions and skyrocket them, if you were lucky enough to be born in the second stage of the alliance then you will have stronger emotions then others." I finished copying it out and set to work at my Crystal "gazing", it seems more like a waste of time for to me, after 10 minutes of gazing into a glass ball and seeing nothing I whispered to Ron,  
  
"There's nothing there but a pile of fog, the only thing I could possibly predict is fog, oh but what's this, an omen oh no! I'm going to die!" I said sarcastically,  
  
He couldn't control himself and threw a laughing fit, "well mar. Weasley, what do you find so amusing dear?" the professor asked  
  
"Well have y-you s-seen what's in j-Jennifer's crystal ball?" he said in- between laughter  
  
She quickly moved over to my direction, "I still see nothing funny, infect what I see is very soloum,  
  
"I bet it is" muttered Harry  
  
She either did not hear him or choose to ignore him, "dear what do you see," she asked me,  
  
"As I was telling my DEAR friend Ron here I see nothing but a pile of fog, and, and a omen, oh dear it says here that I have become very bored with a subject that is completely bogus"  
  
I chanced a quick glace Harry's way, our eyes connected and there was an instant spark, he quickly looked away, and I was forced to look at the teacher.  
  
The Room Emitted in to giggles snorts and all out laughter, she just stared at me. "but dreary, there is a omen there, you just detected it wrong, you see this one" she said pointing at a particularly small cloud of grey "is the omen of living hell, it seems that many troubles lay ahead you that you will ultimately fail at." She said  
  
Maybe she hadn't noticed, but I was royally pissed, "How DARE you tell me that I will ultimately fail in so called troubles ahead! You don't even know me! I've heard the stories, there's always someone that you predict will die, there's always some people that believe the hoax of a subject you teach, and there are even some that believe that you truly are a teacher at that!"  
  
I had packed up my things and headed to the door, when she put her hand on my shoulder, I whipped around knocking her hand off me "don't you EVER touch me again!" And before I knew it the bookcase full of books fell on top of her, I stood there shocked for a spit second then turned around and left the classroom, if you could call it one.  
  
I wandered back to the perfects common room, it was empty of course so I decided that I would go up to my room and get the letter my father sent me, I slowly walked up the spiralling staircase, and made my way to my bedroom, it was cold, and messy, but that's what you get when you throw a fit looking for a pair of plaid pants. I walked over to the across from my bed where I had put the letter. It was still there; I slowly broke the seal and removed the letter from the envelope  
  
Dear Jennifer,  
  
I hope your having fun at Hogwarts, I know I did, I assume you were sorted into either Gryffindor or Slytherin. You know I'm very proud of you, although I hate to ask I really need to know the answers, Since I have no idea whether or not you'll be playing qudditch this year I have yet to send your firebolt 4000, even if your not going for the team will you still want it? And if you need anything at all let me know and I'll get them to ASAP. Enclosed in the envelope is a gift for you, it's not much but it's very special to me.  
  
Daddy  
  
I slowly tipped the envelope over onto the desk and a beautiful sliver ring with red jewels on it feel out. It was the definition of stunning, I picked it up and slipped it on my ring finger, it looked.perfect.  
  
After a while of just gazing at it I glanced at the clock, I had five minutes to get to Transfiguration!, grabbing my bag I ran out of my room, flew down the stairs and bolted toward the classroom, by the time I got there I knew I was late, I waited outside the classroom to catch my breath. Then I turned the handle and opened the door.  
  
"So, you've decided to grace us with your presence, 5 points from Gryffindor for being late to my class," she said with an authority.  
  
The rest of the class went without incident, except it took me till my third try to fully transfigure a mouse into an ash tray, I just couldn't see the point, and it was like murder! You were just killing the poor things, but getting over death was one thing I was good at, so it didn't take long to do it properly..  
  
It was Dinner time and the great hall was filled with the sounds of clanging cups, and cutlery on plates, and an overall happy and talkative mood was in the air. Once again Hermione and Ron sat beside each other leaving me beside Harry, I really was trying to ignore him, but it wasn't working. I had tuned out everything around me and was looking up at the teachers table, professor sprout was talking to McGonagall and Snape to Professor Dumbledore, for some reason Dumbledore looked my way and winked, then continued his conversation. ". and then the books just fell on her, it was hilarious, we ended up having to help her out and she was pretty mad, "I tuned back in  
  
"You could get in big trouble for casting a spell on a teacher!" mione said towards me  
  
"I didn't cast a spell on her! God!" I said  
  
Harry just looked at me, I know I had snapped for no reason but I had a lot on my mind. Hermione and Ron got engulfed into a conversation with the other and refused to acknowledge me or Harry.  
  
I leaned over to Harry and whispered "he likes her doesn't he?"  
  
"Who Ron? Of course he does, everyone knows it"  
  
"Then why hasn't he asked her out?"  
  
"Aren't you and Ron going out?"  
  
"Yeah, Kind of, they just look like they'd make a good couple"  
  
"I know"  
  
.  
  
it was after dinner and Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were the only one's left in the common room, I was sitting beside Ron on a love seat talking to him, when I made my choice, I would give him a nudge out my door and into one that he should be In.  
  
"Ron?" I asked  
  
"MmHm?" he said  
  
"I don't think this is going to work out"  
  
"We've been together for 24 hours and you decide that it's not going to work?" he said, I could see that he had tensed up.  
  
"I just think that you're preoccupied, it's so obvious that you like her and vice versa, I just don't want to stand in the way that's all and we can still be friends" I said  
  
"What?" he said raising his voice?  
  
"Calm down"  
  
"Who do you think I like then?"  
  
"Hermione"  
  
he was quiet, "Ron ask her out, god knows she's not the forward type, you have to make the first move," I smiled and got off the couch and walked to the portal to the perfects common room, I looked back and saw him talking to Hermione, and I went to bed. 


	9. The Game Begins

(A/N: ok lets say that a tattoo made by a powerful curse can "teleport" you to the person that summons you if you touch it, it's not really apparitions so it can happen at Hogwarts, after all Severus Snape is a death eater and he needs to get to old voldie somehow to right? And i know it's kind of short)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to stupid writers Block, and to anyone that has ever been at a loss for words.  
  
THE GAME BEGINS  
  
Over a week had passed since the ending of Jennifer's and Ron's "relationship" she had been just as friendly with Ron and Hermione as she was with lavender and Seamus, The only problem being, She completely ignored Harry, the boy who lived, no one had ever ignored him, not even Snape. Many times did he try and start an open ended conversation. And all she's do was nod her head or answer politely. Unlike Hermione she didn't spend every spare moment of time studying, sometimes it would just seem like she disappeared, and suddenly reappeared from thin air, she spent her time with people in all of the houses, and she really was the definition of a social butterfly. She smiled all the time, at least when she was in a good mood, but when she snapped, she was completely evil. The insults this girl could put out could even give Draco a run for his money. Poor Neville had gone and been the first example of why you shouldn't anger her. He had said "that Slytherin was the worst house by far, and that anyone in that house was going to turn out a death eater or worst." She had countered by saying " you really shouldn't discriminate like that, you don't even know them" this continued with each having perfectly considerable points, but no one would admit that, after all Slytherin was the enemy, weren't they? But then she played the card that everyone had but didn't have the guts to say "you know what Neville, you're a coward, you're all sort of brave in a group but as soon as it's just you, your nothing but a nearly powerless pathetic excuse for a wizard, have fun playing in your garden, it's obviously your ONLY future." He just stared at her hurt and bewildered, yet she showed no sign of any emotion what-so-ever, she had then turned on her heel and walked out of the great hall as calmly as she had walked in. For the rest of the day she didn't even ignore Neville, she was just as cruel and evil as most knew Malfoy to be, but in a different way, where as for most it was his sarcastic vindictiveness it was her overall evilness, she could change her mood is a half a second flat and have a full fledged whiplash of words at her disposal, not only did she use the truth on you but her opinions to, which as it seemed, seems to matter to a lot of people. If looks could kill Neville would have been as good as dead.  
  
"Miss Destineè, would you kindly stop trying to scare Mr. Longbottom; we wouldn't want to melt another cauldron, now would we?"  
  
Professor's voice came back into view. There she was sitting in potions, next to Hermione, while she was throwing daggers at Neville with her eyes.  
  
'This really is immature, i mean it's not his fault that he's at his prime in herbology, and I really should give him a break'  
  
"Uh, yes professor," she answered.  
  
"Today we are making blazo blaconus, which again is a potion that is used against your enemies, if it is inhaled, swallowed, or touched the person or animal that has done so will suddenly black out, and awake many hours later. If combined with the draught of living death properly, it will prove fatal if not treated within a month. Luckily for you we are only making blazo blaconus, it will be made in partners, and since it will take 3 weeks to make in the very least I will be pairing you up with people from the opposite house, this of course was not my idea, so any complaint's can be taken to the headmaster." Snape said starting the lesson. All the teens in the room groaned, there was no way this would work.  
  
"Neville and pansy, Ronald and Goyle, Hermione and Crabbe, Harry and blasé, Jennifer and Draco." and he went on, the students moved to sit beside there new partners, and got their stuff organized again.  
  
Harry was on Jennifer's left and Draco on her right, it really was awkward,  
  
"Now on my desk you will see the ingredients that are not available in your standard potions ingredients set. The first vial" he paused as he held it up "is dragons' blood, very rare and expensive, you only need one drop in your potion, anymore and it will over power the protium and render the potion useless. The second bottle contains the muggle ingredient glucose, and the third is leadiown, which by itself is dangerous." He said holding each one up at the proper time,  
  
"There are also many more ingredients but since I doubt any of you will get to the stage of needing them today there are safely locked away where no dunderheads of students may get there hands on them."  
  
He droned on as he explained the reasons why one would need to use this and the consequences of adding the draught of living death to it. But the end of the class only three groups had successfully gotten to the given destination, these groups were Harry and blasé(seeing as being second in potions counted for something, that's blasé of course) Hermione and Crabbe, and of course his number 1 student Draco, and his partner Jennifer. And surprise surprise it seemed Neville and pansy weren't all that far behind either.  
  
While professor Snape was going on about the inconstancies of Ron's and Golye's potion Jennifer was off in lala land, *I wonder what we're having for supper tonight* she and the rest of the class were on their feet "due for next class i want 2-2" he stuttered "rolls of parchment on the consequences of mixing blazo blaconus with the draught of living death" (Jennifer's Pov) as he stuttered Draco had flinched and I, I nearly feel over. Luckily I was sure that no one had noticed. I was proved wrong when we were asked to stay behind.  
  
"I noticed that both of you had an out of character moment during my class care to explain why?" Snape asked  
  
I could feel the searing pain on my inner hip, and was pretty sure that Draco's arm was hurting terribly as well.  
  
"What ever do you mean professor?" I asked innocently, *as I looked into his all knowing eyes, I was sure I'd seem them somewhere, but colder, if that was possible, but no, Dumbledore would never employ a death eater? Would he?*  
  
"Don't play dumb, as much as I'd like to see Gryffindor further their incompetence, you just won't be able to do so, on second thought you're dismissed, get out of my sight. I turned on my heel and grabbed my book bag as I was leaving I heard "Draco, you know you can tell me anything, you know that."  
  
So what did you think? Review and let me know, I know it's not the most exciting but I needed to post more of it, I just love getting reviews, it really brightens my day, anyways hope to here from you  
  
SOON TO COME: The Announcement that will change everything, an interesting meeting, and WHAT? More couple news? Maybe I've lost it... tune in next time to find out 


	10. The Continuation

(A/N: Hello again, first I'd like to say thank you for reading my story, and second to please remember to review, it really helps with what happens in the story, not everything is decided in stone, or even paper for that matter. Thanks for your time, buh bye!)  
  
The continuation  
  
I waited out side the door, I wasn't going to let him be drilled (and no not that way! You nasty people you lolz) by professor Snape and then have him have to deal with it on his own. I just wasn't going to do that to him. The door opened and there he was, he looked the same, maybe a little less composed but all the same. I hadn't noticed it at the time but professor Dumbledore had walked up to us.  
  
"Hello Miss Destineè, mister Malfoy, no I trouble I hope? Would you two mind stepping into my office for a moment or so?" he asked with a delightful twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Hello professor, no there hasn't been any trouble, but is there any particular reason why you need to see us?" I asked as innocently as possible  
  
"Yes, there is but I'd like to discuss it in my office, perhaps over a cup of tea?"  
  
"That would be nice" the headmaster had turned around and was briskly walking though the halls, I turned to Draco with a pleading look * was this all about?*  
  
we followed the headmaster up winding staircases and round corners, and finally to a statue where he spoke the password "sugerquills" as we walked up yet another staircase I let my eyes wonder, it truly was beautiful, and this was just the hallway, there were pictures of men, and women, younger and older alike, I guessed that theses were the past headmasters  
  
The professor had rounded the corner I could tell Draco was nervous, but then again so was I, Dumbledore could be about to tell/say anything to us, which after all, could turn out to be a disaster.  
  
We walked into his office and stood in front of his desk, I wasn't going to sit down and relax, relaxation dulls the mind, and makes you more open, which I may not want to be. My left hand slowly made its way into Draco's right.  
  
He seemed to either not noticed, or care that I wouldn't sit down, he went behind his desk and opened a book, and the title was unknown.  
  
"it seems that there have been recent change in both your behaviours, now regularly we would wait a bit longer then confront you, but seeing as both of you ARE perfects we can't have you setting a bad example for the younger students. You Miss Destineè have been throwing daggers with your eyes, and using people's disadvantages against themselves. And you mister Malfoy have continued you to start and cause fights with other students, your age and older. But, I must say I am please to see that you at least could get over a silly house rivalry with at least one person." He said  
  
He looked down at his book, apparently waiting for something to be said  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hmm.. good good," still looking into the book.  
  
I turned to look Draco, forgetting all about holding his hand, he smiled at me, almost making me melt right there. Little did I know that we were being watched.  
  
Dumbledore was completely stunned. He had never seen Draco Malfoy smile - not like this, not a real, genuine, heart-felt smile. God, that boy could break every heart from here to eternity with that smile  
  
Quickly noticing that my hand was still entwined with his I shook it free,  
  
"Is there anything else professor?"  
  
"No, none at the moment" he said looking over the top of the book, with a misgivious smile on his face, and a twinkling in his eyes. After we had left the office I remembered the pain on my inner thigh.  
  
"The Perfect Bathrooms are the closest, we could go there" Draco said  
  
I winced my temples were throbbing I nodded and followed him though corridors. We got inside the room and I pulled out my wand, as Draco did the same  
  
At the same time we both said "Mavolomist" while pointing their wands where the dark mark would be. *********************************************************************  
  
(A/N: I know it's kinda short but I really wanted to post this, please review my story whether you like it or not, it really is sad when no one seems to take the time to do so, and I will return the favour.)  
  
SOON TO COME: The Announcement that will change everything, an interesting meeting, and WHAT? More couple news? Maybe I've lost it... tune in next time to find out 


End file.
